Changes
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: Everything changes...Even on Oorai's School-Ship. Rated T for language and mention of an adult theme. Could go up to M in future...Dunno yet.
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own**_ Girls und Panzer...I think you know that...But I will say it again: _ **I DO NOT OWN IT**_!

Changes.

 **Everything** _changes_...Even on Oorai's School-Ship.

Rated T for language and mention of an adult theme. Could go up to M in future...Dunno yet.

Happy Readings!

* * *

Yukari walked very slowly towards Oorai High-School, onboard the Oorai schoolship (I can't remember its name - Sorry), from her parents house. She had recently gotten a new...Addiction to her world...and it was someone who LOVED military themed stuff! YATTA! (YAY!)...Only...Now what?

She would have to make some different choices...Including changing her focus AWAY from Nishizumi Miho...Which would be hard. She had toyed with the idea of loving them both...But that was a bit too...hard for her to think about...A small blush crept on her cheeks and she shook her head rapidly. 'NO! DON'T Think about those things you silly girl! You'd be as bad as Darjeeling! No, one or the other! ONLY!' She repremanded herself.

'But I love Miho as welllllll' She moaned to herself in her head. 'This is...' She rubbed her temple. 'Gonna be a headache isn't it?'

She felt butterflies in her stomach as she remembered the last phone call she had from her...Well...She called him a friend the previous night:

[FLASHBACK]

Yukari laid on her bed, with two tanks either side of her bed. She sighed. "Great...Nothing to do-" All of a sudden the phone rang and she sprung out of bed...Her left foot crushing her Challenger 2 model. "GAH! Holy-Panzer-Challenger-SALUTE MY FOOT!" She shouted...

Most people (who heard her) would have responded by racing up the stairs or looking concerned...But if you moved in next to Yukari (and her parents) they would tell you NOT to worry. Why? Because this was STANDARD Yukari...If it was SERIOUS, either her parents would call the amulance...Or she'd scream for help...After all...Its not as though you wouldn't be able to see her from the adjacent house...So...Even if her parents were away and she was in pain...You'd know about it...Oh, would you know about it.

Ever heard Yukari scream? Its worse then a normal girl's scream...

Yukari sighed as she picked up her walk-about phone she had in her room. "Bloody-Model-By side of bed...Rommell you son of a Churchill..."

She froze as she heard chuckling on the other side of the phone line:

"Landed on your model I hear? I say, that was quite a loud scream you had there...And its Bloody Mary by the way"

She blinked. "Huh?"

"Bloody-Model? Bloody Mary would have been better"

She smirked. "If I had wanted to recite the ancient history of England, I would have done. How are you anyway Nigel?"

Nigel's voice came back after a few moments. "Hahaha, Medieval History I think you mean. I'm good, how's things with you? Obviously you've probably got a bloody foot"

Yukari frowned. "Hey, don't swear at-" She looked to where the model's pieces were, then to her foot. She swore in so many languages it was unreal.

Nigel's laughing voice could be heard all the way to the bathroom as Yukari washed her foot, putting him on loud-speaker. "Yeah, you try and laugh when your HURT!" She sighed. "Asshole..."

Nigel 'fake' gasped. "I'm hurt Yukari-San!"

Yukari growled. "I thought I said I don't like you calling me that?"

"You did, I just like making you flustered...Either that-"

"OR you're just crazy"

Nigel's chuckle made her smile. "Either way"

"Anyway, you don't normally call me just for a chat. What's up?"

"Well..." Nigel began but Yukari, being Yukari, cut him off straight away.

"If its about money, then no. If you want me to visit you, then you know I have too-"

"No, no, no and no again" Nigel laughed on the phone line to her. "I'm going to visit Oorai; hopefully before the end of the month...If you're available that is?"

Yukari went bright red. "Y-y-y-ou mean...You'll actually..." She stopped nursing her foot even when it began to bleed again.

Nigel's 'Mmm-Hmmm' meant that he meant it.

Yukari nodded rapidly. "You know I want to see you..."

Nigel chuckled again. "Alright, I'll get the preperations sorted then. I can't have my lovely brown haired Japanese lady live without me for TOO long right?"

She went red again. "Flattery will get you no-where"

"I'm not flattering...Anyway, according to their rules it says here...I'm gonna have too...HEY! SISTER!"

Yukari winced at his loud voice. "OI! Stop shouting when you're talking to me! ITS RUDE!"

She heard him apologise in 10 different languages...BAR HER'S AND ENGLISH!

"What now!?"

Yukari's eyes lit up in a shock then she smirked. So...Nigel's sister was DARJEELING was it? Oh, how she could use THAT to her advantage!

"I need a trip to Oorai, can you organise it?"

"What the school-ship? What do you want there?"

"I want to visit my girlfriend"

"Ah, absense makes the heart grow fonder"

That was when Yukari had an idea. "Say this..."

A few seconds later Nigel laughed, making Darjeeling's voice apparent in the background of the conversation again. "What? What are you laughing at!?"

"Hahahaha, my girlfriend here...She's histerical. You've got BOTH a boyfriend and girlfriend right Dar? Including Orange? That's three..." He mentioned a term that Yukari went so red she almost fainted. "So you could do a...gang bang right?" Nigel's voice hollared in laughter while Darjeeling's voice was heard say. "Wha...SHUT UP! I never...I mean I don't remem...-...Shit"

Nigel laughed even more. "Ahahahahaha! Nice one!"

Yukari smirked. "I try"

[End Flashback - Damn that was a long one xD]

Yukari reached the school-gates...Only to find that Midoriko Sono wasn't there. She hummed. 'Strange...'

She heard crying from behind her so she spun around. "Who in the...Sono!?"

Sono was stood there...Or rather, she had forced herself onto her knees...With tears falling down her face.

"I was only trying to do...My best..." She looked at the sky. "WHY!"

Yukari went to her side in moments. "Hey...Come on..." She put her hands on Sono's shoulders, to which she looked at Yukari. Making the brunette freeze. Obviously something had happened...and it had been horrible...Whatever it was.

"Tell me...What happened Sono..."

Sono looked down. "I was hoping you wouldn't see this...Akiyama-Sa...n..." She burst into more tears as Yukari pulled her to her in a tight hug, the smaller girl was shaking...It was as though she was terrified of being...Alone?

"I...I...I got a call from the mainland this m...orning..." She muttered so that only Yukari could hear her. "It was why I...Never got my regular weekly call from them..."

"Okay" Yukari whispered ressuringly. "Keep going"

Sono's mind traced it back. "It was from Oorai's main hospital...My parents died last night...On the way home from dinner..."

Yukari's eyes shock open in seconds. "Shit..."

"Sodoko"

Yukari looked up to see Mako and Miho standing near them.

"Shove it Reizei. I don't care about the blasted attendance stuff! Someone else can take this STUPID PIECE OF BULLSHIT FROM ME!" Sono screamed as she threw the clipboard away from herself, curling up as much as Yukari would allow her too...Which wasn't much. "I..." Sono looked to Yukari. "I don't want to live..."

Yukari took in a sharp breath. "If you don't want to live...There's the edge of the ship" She pointed, much to the shock of the students who had come to witness this. Sono blinked.

"I'm not going to sugar-coat this. IF you are CERTAIN you don't want to live anymore, then there's the answer. If you don't want to see what LIFE has in store for you. Then GO AHEAD. But remember this-" Yukari looked at Miho, who slowly nodded, then to Sono. "IF you commit suicide now, what are your parents gonna...No...Fuck that...How are WE going to feel!?"

Sono looked down. "I...don't know..."

"Well then, I think you have your answer. What would we do without you constantly abusing us and making sure we're always on time anyway?" Yukari smiled an abnormally warm smile as she pulled Sono to her feet. "Don't come to school today. I'll tell the head about what's gone on. Seriously, I mean, I look at you and think what the bloody hell is Sono doing coming to school after being told her parents aren't with us anymore?"

Sono took in a deep breath. "Okay...I'll..."

"If you need a place to stay Sodoko, I'm sure Grandma wouldn't mind."

Sono Midoriko spun around to see Mako looking at her. She analysed her for any joke motions but found none.

"A...Are you sure?"

Mako smirked. "Sure. Just remember that my Grandmother is worse then you at school adentance. Got it?"

Sono smiled sheepishly. "Th...Thank you" She went red as she saw JUST HOW MANY students were looking at her. "Wha..."

Yukari smiled. "Alright, alright everyone! Break it up! We have things to do! Let's go!"

They all cheered and carried on as did Yukari until Miho called her:

"Yukari" Yukari froze. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

She lowered her head. "After practice"

Miho blinked and then nodded albeit confused. "Alright..."

* * *

Chapter 1 completed. Chapter 2 in progress...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Romantic Dilemma.

* * *

After practice Yukari had gone home...Even before Miho had the chance to talk to her. Saori had been 'running her mouth' according to Miho and Yukari had slipped away. Irritating so Miho did the one thing that she knew she could do:

Go to Yukari's house and face her there.

(Around 10 minutes later)

Miho approached the road that led to Yukari's parents house, but then stopped. Darjeeling and Yukari were out the front of the house...and they were arguing.

"Listen up! I don't care HOW you got Nigel's number; but leave, him, the hell alone. Do you get me?"

Yukari was red in the face and getting angry'r by the minute as Miho got closer. 'The hell is...Going on here?' Miho thought as she got within range that Yukari's parents could see her.

"Its not MY fault you have a problem with it! I AM a friend of his...So why can't you just-" Yukari barked but then stopped as Darjeeling stepped closer.

"Back off?" Darjeeling scoffed. "Back off from a hussy like you trying to get with MY brother! I thought you were a weird one anyway?"

Yukari lunged for Darjeeling. "Weird one!?" She yelled as she missed Darjeeling.

Darjeeling took this opportunity to grab Yukari's right arm - Pulling her closer to her so that her mouth was next to Yukari's right ear. "Yeah, you said you were a lesbian to me once" She whispered to her.

Yukari growled. "You can talk...You love Orange..." She winced as Darjeeling gripped her arm harder - Earning a pain filled yelp from Yukari Akiyama. "Gah!"

Miho raced forwards as did Yukari's mother. Yukari's mother soon had Darjeeling on the floor while Miho looked at Yukari.

"You get far away from my daughter and you NEVER come here again. UNDERSTOOD!?"

Darjeeling started growling but stopped when Yukari's mother slapped her VERY hard across the face.

Yukari was stunned as she looked between Darjeeling and her mother, her vision quickly focusing on Miho the second she registered she was there. "I..." She watched Miho's facial expression change to one of apology and put her hands up in seconds.

"I was wondering why you seemed off key earlier Yukari." Miho started. "But...I can see why now-" She lowered her head. "You have someone...Just like the rest of this fucking planet" She turned and walked away slowly at first.

Yukari started to race after her to which Miho increased her speed. The more experienced/trained runner getting ahead quicker...Even though Yukari was thinner at this moment.

"Miho!" Yukari screamed but by the time she screamed...She was far into the distance.

Yukari fell to her knees with tears forming in her eyes. Thankfully her father was there and caught her before she hit the concrete. "Hey...Come on now...Darjeeling's gone...I...I know how you feel. Let's get you back inside"

Yukari nodded. "Alright..."

Yukari was put onto her feet very slowly as both her and her father walked back into her family home.

[Later that evening - Miho's Room]

Miho sighed as the clock read: 21:57pm. "This is...Weird. Everyone's changing" She muttered as she turned onto her back. 'But...'

Her phone vibrated so she picked it up lazily. "Huh? A text?"

Miho shrugged as she read it even though it was from an unknown number [Text Message's WILL have semi-colon's (:) so you know who's talking]

?: Yukari isn't coping with this that well...

Miho was confused so she responded.

Miporin: Who is this?

?: Nigel. Nigel Rivers. Brother of Darjeeling?

Miho frowned. So THIS was the guy they were talking about earlier!

Miporin: Right...So what do you want?

Nigel R: Can I ask you something?

Miho rolled her eyes.

Miporin: Just call me. You've got the number...Somehow.

Nigel R: Rightyo. By the way, Yukari gave it too me.

Before Miho could respond the mobile was ringing. "Great.." She muttered sarcastically as she answered it.

"Hello?"

Miho heard a cough that sounded VERY foreign.

"Alright. You fess up. What have you done to Yukarin?" Miho interrogated him.

"Firstly, I didn't DO anything to her. I simply was in a museum looking at a Churchill tank...And we ended up talking before the museum had to close"

"In Orarai?" - Another Miho heated question. If you had heard her, you'd have thought she was a woman on the WARPATH.

"Yes."

"Okay...Why were Darjeeling and Yukari arguing today then?"

Miho heard the door open on the other side of the phone.

"What now!?"

"Who are you on the phone to?" Darjeeling's voice floated towards Miho's ear like a knife in thick air - Or in other words - Sharp and p***ed off.

"A lovely lady by the name of Miho Nishizumi...You know her sis?"

"Give me that phone"

"Get out of my room. Now"

"But Nigel! They're nothing but-"

"YOU are causing trouble now Darjeeling! Look, I love you, but you've gone to far. You ASSAULTED a girl I like! NOW get out!"

A few shouts and a rather loud slam later - Which Miho had to remove her ear from the mobile for and Nigel's voice came back.

"Sorry about that"

Miho shook her head. "No" She felt silly because she couldn't see him, but then looked outside at a flying butterfly. "

"Anyway, Yukari has a bit of a fault with her..."

"I kinda noticed something odd about her today...She was off her loading time for the shells by at least 30 seconds"

"Woah...That is quite a bit...No. That's not it. She told me something that you know...Or should know by now I believe..."

"What's that?"

"She's in love with you"

Miho froze. "What. Did..."

"She loves you. Ever wonder why she can never turn her eyes away? Why she's always watching you? Remember when she took your measurements?"

"You'd better-"

"Don't worry, I'd rather know HER'S then her know mine or yours"

Miho heard him chuckle so she smiled, and giggling nervously. "Alright..."

"Thing is, I caught her trying to self medicate yesterday...Hence why Darjeeling was there...To TALK to her!" He shouted away from the mobile, probably so that Darjeeling herself could hear him, then he looked back at the mobile.

"Anyway, I'll be visiting Yukari soon. Let her know will you? And if you love her too...Maybe that could work...I mean, she has all those pictures...and them statues..."

Before Miho could ask what he meant - He hung up.

"Typical Men..."

She gasped and put her hand to her lips. "Did I...No..." A flash of Yukari's cheesy smile covered in snow made her blush. "I..." She felt very hot and jumped out of bed, opening several windows.

As Miho fell onto her bed that evening, making sure not to squah her mobile, she mentally and physically came to a resolve over Yukari.

"Okay Yukari...In the morning...You've got some EXPLAINING to do!"

* * *

Chapter 3 soon as I can remember guys? ;)

"Never end a story - Particularly if you or someone else enjoys it" - Something I always go by. =D


	3. Chapter 3

[I promised Deathvoltz I'd have Chapter 3 up...So, to save disappointment = Here you go buddy! ;D]

* * *

Chapter 3 - How to Pin down a Tank Enthusiast

(Chapter Begin)

Miho woke up relatively early the following morning and went to school. She stood by the gates and waited. Yukari would be here soon. This much she knew.

Yukari was attempting to avoid her because she loved her...The more Miho thought about it, the more she understood. Simple put - If you thought your crush would hate you if you came out in front of them...

"Good Morning Commander"

Miho jumped and spun to see Midoriko looking at her. "You're here early"

Miho nodded. "I know"

Midoriko looked to the distance and sighed. "Great...More students. Lemme guess, are you waiting for Akiyama-San?"

Miho went slightly red in the face as Midoriko laughed. "Thought so"

Miho looked at her. "I assume you are waiting for Mako?"

Midoriko almost fell over her clipboard as Miho giggled. "Looks like we are two people looking for the people we are suspicious off"

"Suspicious? Nah"

Miho glanced at her. "What?"

"Simply put? I know she likes me, I like her back. Simple"

Miho was nervous in moments. "I...Uhhh..."

"What?" Midoriko looked at Miho. "You don't like Yukari?"

Miho looked down. "I do..." She shuffled. "I just...Don't know how to break it to her"

"Why don't you confess in front of the gate and be done with it?"

With her head down Miho didn't notice that it wasn't Midoriko that had spoken.

Miho fidgeted as she looked up at Midoriko and tilted her head to the right. "Eh? What? Didn't you just-"

Midoriko smirked as she nodded at someone else who was stood in front of Miho - Nigel Rivers.

Miho almost lost it as her eyes connected with Nigel's. She growled. "You..."

Midoriko sighed in frustration. "Look Nishizumi-Chan, he's obviously here to help you"

"No, he loves Yukari!"

Midoriko was about to express her shock when Nigel cleared his throat.

"I think you'll find I love both you and Yukari."

Miho froze in place. What did this...This guy just say?

"...What did you say?"

Nigel readjusted his suit he was wearing. "I said I love you and Yukari. Yukari has a soft yet bubble-like personality and you...Well, I don't have to say much do I?"

Miho was frozen as Midoriko waved her hands in front of her, then looked to Nigel. "You stay on this side of the gates until the principle arrives. School ord-AHHH!"

Miho came out of her frozen-like state upon hearing Midoriko's scream, looking at Nigel first, then to Mako who had grabbed Midoriko from the waist as she drags her away. "Attendance! ATTENDANCE! I HAVE A JOB TO DO!"

"That can wait Sodoko"

Midoriko gasped when she felt Mako put her hand somewhere she would rather she hadn't. "This is abuse of-" She was cut off as Mako kissed her - Pulling her into the hangers and Miho giggled nervously. "We won't be seeing them for awhile..."

Nigel smiled melancholy at the hangers and then glanced behind himself. "Good morning...Yukari Akiyama"

Miho snapped her vision up to see Yukari yelp and dive behind a car. "Too late...Yukari-San"

Yukari got up and smacked her head on the car earning the alarm to go off. "Owch..." She rubbed her head while the owner started to shout at her - Making her race up to Miho and cling to her.

"Now, now, what have we...Morning Rivers"

Nigel nodded at Midoriko who had returned - Albeit with frizzled hair. "I see you got away from Reizei-San"

"Barely, I mean you have no idea-HEY!" Midoriko felt herself be picked up and carried, bridal style, away from the school. "I'll have you for this!"

Nigel chuckled as he turned to Yukari and Miho. The former was being given a lecture from one of the teachers for smacking her head on his car - While Miho chuckled nervously.

"So..."

Miho and Yukari looked at him while the teacher walked back into the school - Smacking Yukari on the back of the head ("OWCH") and reminding her not to do it again...EVER. ("Sorry Sensei").

"Where should I start?"

Miho growled. "How about you start with how you met?"

Nigel put up his hands. "I already told you that" He got into a defensive posture when Miho balled her hands into fists.

"Talk...Or I deck you"

Nigel sighed. "No, I will not be threatened. I love you and Yuki here"

Yukari went red while Miho sighed. "I'm only trying to look out for her. For all I knew, you could have been a perv"

"You mean like Kay? Or Orange?"

Miho blinked. "What?"

Nigel chuckled. "Orange is more a pervert then I would ever be if I was one!"

Yukari turned around and grabbed Miho's arm. "Quiet place. Now." She ordered into Miho's ear who nodded.

"Let's go and get something to eat. School can wait I assume?"

Miho nodded slowly, feeling pressurised by Yukari now, she wanted to pressurise HER, not be PRESSURISED HERSELF!

Miho sighed as the three of them walked onward.

Today was going be a VERY long day!

(Chapter End)

[Onto story number #131 - updated as and when xD]


End file.
